The Perfect Two
by Cherry-Chann
Summary: Marik is an up-and-coming model and Ryou is his common-life boyfriend. Despite their differences, they love each other dearly. But what happens when a jealous model tries to take revenge on Marik by hurting Ryou? Yaoi/Boy x boy, language, don't like, don't read. Rating might go up! I don't own the cover at all! Deathshipping YMxRB
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor do I own any of the characters used in this story unless they are my original characters. No Copyright Infringement Intended!**_

Many people would ask him about his love life, mostly reporters or fans who just couldn't contain their curiousness.

Who was the lucky woman?

Is she pretty?

How well known is she?

Marik ignored all of these questions, because if he answered them, there was a high chance his reputation would drop very low. Also because he was pretty sure his lover had no desire to make their love known to the word.

And neither did he, with all of the sickeningly nosy reporters taking pictures of every celebrity's relationship.

But, the other reason his love was secret was because of who he was dating. It wasn't some famous singer or model, nor was it some stripper he'd met at a club (some reporter had the gall to suggest this).

It was Ryou Bakura, a young man (though he was really only 15) who worked tirelessly at a local bar.

Despite his age, the bar had hired him for various reasons, the biggest of which was his feminine looks. It made him quite popular with the guys there. The bar itself was seedy and shady, so Marik only went there to see a couple of friends and to see Ryou.

The boy had hair that was white and pure, and just a tiny bit glossy. It was also very soft and he'd had many females ask him how he 'did it'. He had sweet, doe brown eyes, ones that were so innocent it didn't seem like anyone on Earth would want to taint them.

But oh, there were.

Marik vaguely remembered Ryou serving drinks as usual when some man groped his ass (it was a great ass, Marik would give him that) which caused Ryou to squeak in surprise and look over at his boyfriend worriedly, a silent 'I'm sorry' coming from his lips.

Marik held nothing against Ryou for that; after all, the boy wasn't very strong and he couldn't really go against such a burly man as the one who had touched him. He'd just beat up whoever posed a threat.

Then, Ryou had told Marik about his school bullies.

The way they'd tease him for being British and so 'sophisticated', and one had even called him a 'bitchy whore who had no place'. The words deeply pained Ryou, judging by the hurt look in his eyes when he'd visit Marik at their spot after his classes were finished.

Marik had never gotten a chance to truly deck the bullies flat, though he wished to. And despite their allegations, Marik knew every single one of them had a thing for Ryou.

Only a fool would deny the lustful glances that came from both female and male eyes as Ryou would walk past them, swaying his hips unintentionally and drawing every bit of attention to him.

"Marik?" A soft, lightly accented voice brought Marik out of the clouds.

The blonde turned his head and saw Ryou standing there, looking slightly sheepish as he placed a shot of Marik's favorite beer onto the table in front of him. Marik smiled slightly and thanked the British boy, who smiled back and walked away quickly to collect his other orders.

None of the men here seemed to recognize him as the popular model, which was pleasing to Marik because he had no desire to deal with drunken and crazy fans. As idiotic as the men seemed, they were actually quite cunning.

This led Marik to keep a constant eye on Ryou.

Meanwhile, almost out of the blonde's line of sight, Ryou was delivering more beer to a table he was particularly intrigued with. Those who sat at it reminded him of Marik; they looked semi-rich at the least, and were quite used to the more expensive and potent beer.

"Thanks," One of the men said as he accepted his beer and grinned from behind the glass at Ryou seductively.

The whitette blushed and muttered a quick, 'you're welcome' before rushing back over to the counter. He didn't mind these men so much, considering they didn't grope or hit on him physically, but something about them made him uneasy.

"You know that kid who just served us?" One of the men asked quietly, leaning closer to the man sitting next to him.

The other nodded. "Yeah. He seems kind of..." The man shrugged, "enthralled with that blonde."

The previous man scoffed. "No shit, Sherlock." He then smiled. "That's Mariku Ishtar. Don't you recognize him?"

The other man took a second look and nodded his head, noting the incredibly spiky-blonde hair and the sharp violet eyes. Yes, that was him without a shadow of a doubt.

"So, what's that got to do with the cutie?" The second man asked, smirking as he starred at an unsuspecting Ryou's ass.

The uniforms in this place were designed to -it was a dirty type of bar- visually pleasure those being served. The leggings were tight and fitted, while the shirt was thin and nearly transparent, though it covered up the upper part of your chest.

"'Cutie' is dating him, you idiot!" The first man whispered harshly.

The second man (A/N: sorry if this is annoying anyone! xD) rolled his eyes and nodded his head, "Yeah, so?"

"And you know how he's stealing my spotlight, right?"

The second man nodded his head.

"Well, what better way to get at him than hurt his little precious Ryou?" The man said venomously, adoring the slick way Ryou's name rolled off of his tongue.

The two laughed, though they quickly cut their voices when they saw the boy in question make his way over to their table once again, nervously placing his tray down as usual.

"J-Just to inform you," Ryou stuttered quietly, "we're c-closing soon."

Both nodded and pretended to sober in order to reassure Ryou that they weren't going to do anything to him, though the English boy still seemed hesitant and reluctantly to near the two.

Just as quickly as he came, he left, leaving the two men to themselves and their devilish thoughts.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Marik murmured, disliking how silent the air was around them aside from his brief two words.

Ryou wasn't a 'chatterbox', no, but he always told Marik about his day at school or his day at work before Marik had arrived. But this time, the boy was silent, which threaded the needle of tension in a matter of seconds.

"Nothing." Ryou replied after a long stretch of silence.

The younger looked away quickly so he wouldn't have to see Marik's skeptical expression. Ryou never acted like this, so why now? What was wrong with him? Had someone at the bar or his school done something to him?

The moment the last suggestion popped into his head, Marik immediately made it known to his boyfriend.

"Did someone do something to you?" The blonde asked bluntly, finding no reason to beat around the bush with such a serious topic.

Ryou didn't responded. He just kept his face low and starred at the asphalt below his feet.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Ryou stopped walking only to realize it wasn't Marik's hand. It was white(1), not tanned.

Whipping around in fear, the whitette came face to face with the two men whom he'd been serving at the bar just a short while ago. The boy began taking cautious steps backwards, but the men were too strong.

Where was Marik?

Was he walking with his eyes closed again?

Normally, Ryou would laugh or giggle at the latter thought. But the situation he was in was far too dire. Where was his boyfriend when he needed him? Perhaps he should've informed him about how he'd heard the men plotting against Marik, using Ryou as leverage.

"Don't be afraid..." One of the men whispered, though it accomplished anything but comforting the British boy.

Ryou couldn't scream because of a knife to his throat and a hand clamped over his mouth. He whimpered as tears filled his eyes, scared of what was going to happen to him.

He wasn't that naive.

He'd seen the lustful glances tossed at him by these two, although they never made physical contact, they did enough with their eyes. But now they had their hands on him, they could do anything...

The crystal drops poured from his eyes at the thought.

Anything could happen to him.

Anything.

* * *

**I'm sorry Ryou-chan!**

**Ryou: ;_;**

**Cherry: Stop crying please; you'll make me feel utterly worthless.**

**Ryou: I'm sorry...*tries to stop crying***

**Cherry: Dang it. Anyways, Marik, how do you like being a model?**

**Marik: ._.**

**Cherry: Taking that as a no.**

**(1) Don't even think about saying I'm racist, because, surprise flaming bitches! I'm American Indian, so I'm a person of color myself. And it was in no way meant to be a racist comment. I go through that enough at school.**

**R&amp;R, but don't flame, or you'll regret tussling with me. For life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the sadistic man and his bud who have mercilessly kidnapped Ryou. Woop.**

**This chapter will not only be short as fuck, but it will suck. And yes, that rhyme was on purpose. If you want to know why it's gonna suck, read the Author's Notes at the end.**

**Enjoy (maybe XD)~**

* * *

Marik felt slightly guilty for pressing the matter about Ryou's well-being. He cared for the boy but he didn't wish to pressure him, especially when he already struggled with peer pressure at school.

Turning around to apologize, Marik was stunned to find that Ryou was completely gone, and only a white piece of paper was left in his place.

Quickly scooping the paper up before the wind blew it away, the blonde model read it carefully, eyes widening before narrowing as angry seeped into his veins. He silently cursed himself for not being more careful and watchful of his boyfriend.

_Why hello there, Mariku. Or as your little boyfriend calls you, Marik. _

_Speaking of the little cutie, he just so happened to be nearby, and well, you know how much we like those innocent ones who've never been used before. Considering your nature, we were surprised he was so innocent and so kind looking and that he actually loves you.  
_

_You? Loving someone? Now that's a joke. Cutie here is sobbing because my friend keeps telling him you don't love him(1). Poor kid, but I guess it isn't our faults that you pick up someone and claim to love them before dumping them in a matter of moments.  
_

_Anyway, you'll regret trying to mess with me. I know what you're trying to do, and I haven't forgotten, though you might have._

_Catch ya never!_

"I will found you Ryou, I swear it!" Marik cried, almost tearing the letter into two but stopping himself. This could end up being evidence in a courtroom that could get this man a life sentence(2).

But why, of all people, was it Marik whom he remembered?

There had been so many children, each innocent and sweet in their own way. Yet, Marik was the only one HE remembered.

Why was that? And what about stealing his spotlight? He had done nothing of the sort.

Whatever the cause was, it didn't matter. Marik was going to get his Ryou back if it was the last thing he did. And, it may very well be.

* * *

"W-W-What do you want with Marik?" Ryou asked, trying his best to be brave, but the sneering and threatening faces shook his spirit and caused him to stutter.

"Revenge, that's all." The man leaned closer, causing Ryou to lean back. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head over."

Ryou frowned. He didn't like the way the man called him 'pretty'. It was full of lust. He loved Marik and only Marik. Not this strange man who'd just abducted him!

"Now, where were we..." The man sneered, breathing into Ryou's pale ear. "Oh yes. Now I remember."

He gave the pale body part a little lick, smirking when he felt his victim shiver in surprise and fear. His tongue somehow found its way onto Ryou's face, and the British boy tried to slap the man away, but the man quickly gripped his wrists and held them above his head.

"Stop!" Ryou yelled, surprised that for once, his voice didn't shake in fear.

The man laughed, but he listened to Ryou's plea and moved away from the albino. But a glint in cold, steel blue eyes warned Ryou that he'd be back for more. And so would his friend, judging by the hungry glance that had just been thrown at him.

"Oh yeah, you asked a question..." The man pretended to ponder about what it was. "I already answered it, but I suppose I could give you a bit more of an explanation, couldn't I?"

"There was a place known as Carnage. Don't ask me about the name." The man frowned briefly. "But, aside from that, it was home to many children such as myself and your boyfriend."

At Ryou's stunned face, the man scoffed.

"Don't look so surprised, sweetie. Why would I seek revenge on someone I don't even know personally?" He grinned sadistically. "Back to my story telling. Now, Carnage wasn't a bad place. They fed us, clothed us, y'know, basically everything an Orphanage would do."

"It wasn't an orphanage?" asked Ryou quietly, ignoring the surprised faces he got from the other men in the room due to the fact he'd spoken without hesitation or fear.

"No," The man said. "It was a place that turned children into filthy lab rats."

Ryou's eyes widened, and a part of him begged his heart to feel sympathy for this man. But Ryou was too busy thinking of what Marik must've gone through to even consider the man in front of him.

"But, a fire broke out." The man sighed heavily, almost sadly. "And not all of us lived. Some died. Some turned into disgusting monsters that are poison to the eye. And some...escaped."

Ryou raised an eyebrow, confused. "But if you and Marik escaped, why do you..."

The man snarled, "Because he took her from me(3)!" He proceeded in his ranting, "She was going to make it...but they gave the shot to him, just because she told them to do so..."

Ryou eyed the distraught man, feeling slightly sorry for him. But that wasn't any reason to kidnap him, possibly rape him, and break Marik's heart.

"But he didn't mean too..." The boy hesitated. "take her away from you."

"Yes he did!" The man screeched, stomping out of the room and saying something incoherent to his partner, who nodded and stood up, following him.

Ryou sighed sadly. He knew the man was suffering from heart ache, but that in no way justified his acts.

"I miss you, Marik..." The British boy whispered softly, his body lulling him to sleep.

* * *

**(1) His friend obviously wasn't telling Ryou that as they kidnapped him, or else Marik would've heard. The man writing the note is implying that, by the name Marik picks the note up, they've already begun their 'torture'. Sorry if I confused you people!  
**

**(2) I haven't the slighest idea of how the Japanese Court System works (hey, I can only get so much knowledge from playing Ace Attorney!). I highly doubt you'd get a life sentence for JUST kidnapping, but Marik obviously knows the man's gonna due more. And he's kinda right. XD**

**(3) Cliche villain is cliche.**

**This chapter sucks ass. I know. As I've had to tell several people, yesterday I suffered from a tornado so I'm still shaken up. My house is...OK, as in still on the ground, but still. ;_; So, forgive me if it's horrible in terms of wording, grammar, and a bunch of other shit. XD**

**R&amp;R, and please be nice and respectful in the reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, you people like this more than I thought you would. I didn't know people would think Marik being a model was so...likeable. But besides that, I'm glad to know I'm not the only Deathshipping fan out there. Shout outs to:**

**AllMyShipsSink**

**Time-Stopping-9990**

**Silver-GreenDragon91**

**Ely-Yami**

**for following/favoriting my story! I really appreciate that. I was so worried people wouldn't like this idea...I'm glad too know at least a few people do as it gives me incentive to keep writing this story. Thanks again! Also, thank you for reading. I appreciate that, as well.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Ryou's chocolate brown eyes flickered open as he felt a hand prodding him awake. Groaning with exhaustion, the white haired boy yawned, thinking he'd just woken up in a chair or some other place he'd fallen asleep.

But oh, was he mistaken.

"Good morning, sweetness." The man grinned sadistically. "I hope you had a good rest, because you're going to need it for later."

The white haired boy gulped audibly and collected his courage in order to ask a question that was heavy on his mind. The man noticed his lips open partly and guessed he was going to speak, so he remained quiet, wondering curiously what the boy was going to say.

"What day did that incident..." The boy sighed and turned his head away, expecting to be hit, "...happen on?"

The man did look at all surprised and actually looked okay with answering the question. "April 7th(1). Why?"

Ryou swallowed nervously, "Um...Marik mentioned that date to me...once."

"Oh?" The man raised an eyebrow. "And what did he say?"

"That it was a date he'd never forget." Ryou paused as if checking his memories to see if they were correct. Perhaps this man would be nicer to him if he answered with the right words. "He also said that a friend of his made it out, and that a girl...followed him out when he was running."

"What color hair did she have?!" asked the man excitedly.

"M-Marik said blonde, and she was wearing a pink dress at the time..." Ryou trailed off, hoping this was the description the man wanted to hear. If it was, that meant good for himself, Marik, and this man.

"That's h-her!" The man exclaimed joyously. "That's my Secret!"

"Is that her name?" questioned Ryou politely.

"Yes!" The man clapped his hands in almost crazed-glee. Then his face darkened. "I bet that bastard is keeping her all to himself...we'll see about that. Two can play at that game..."

Ryou shrunk back as the lust in the man's eyes returned.

* * *

**An hour earlier...**

"It's been awhile, Secret," Marik said, forcing a smile onto his face. He still couldn't rid his mind of Ryou and what situation the boy might be in.

"Call me Sabre," The blonde woman replied. "it is my real name, after all."

"Hikata missed you." The Egyptian announced, violet eyes darkening. "He's also the reason why I'm missing my boyfriend."

Sabre's eyes widened considerably, "What did he do?" She chuckled, "Did he 'steal your boy', so to speak?"

"Yes," Marik responded quietly. "but not in that way. He...kidnapped him."

"Hikata?!" Sabre sounded stunned, "Kidnapped someone?!"

The tanned man nodded his head solemnly. "I was walking home from my boyfriend's job. I was so out of it I didn't notice he was gone until a couple seconds too late. I looked around for him, but all I got was this note."

Marik pulled the piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Sabre, who nodded her head in thanks and accepted it. Unfolding it with shaking, worried hands, she flipped it right side up and began to read.

Her green eyes widened and she quickly stood up.

"Have you gotten the police?" She asked, pulling out her cell phone as if offering to do so if it had not yet been down. Marik shook his head.

"The police and I aren't on good terms." He sighed at Sabre's glaring face and rolled his eyes. "You should know full well that I wouldn't commit a crime, Sabre."

"Then what _did _you commit?"

"Because I'm famous, the police have convinced their pea-brained commander that anything and everything I report on my own is fake and is for the purpose of getting attention. Unless one of my bodyguards or my secretary files the complaint, I'm -"

"I can do it." Sabre said, shuffling towards the door. Marik looked at her in confusion, which caused the woman to pause and turn around in order to explain. "Look. I'm old enough to be your secretary. And I'm sure they don't know her personally."

Marik shook his head.

"So, I can easily pass for her, can't I?" Sabre smiled, though it was clearly forced. She wasn't in a good mood. "Don't worry. Even if I can't get those stupid policemen to help us, I know some people that would help you."

The Egyptian sighed, pondering her proposition for a moment. It wasn't a bad idea and she had certainly been creative. He sighed once more and nodded his head, forcing a smile of his own. He rarely smiled anyway, unless he was around Ryou.

Sabre's hand clasped the door knob, but she paused and turned around. She looked slightly troubled, though her prime emotions were sympathy and sadness, two things that rarely made a show-case on her face **(A/N No the rhyme wasn't on purpose)**.

"You love him, don't you?" Sabre said softly, a small smile slowly moving across her face. Marik nodded. "I can tell. You've been with many, many a person. But to none have you shown this much affection, worry, and kindness."

"You've seen me and Ryou together?" Marik asked, forgetting the fact that she didn't (or hadn't) known his boyfriend's name. Sabre nodded and pointed to a picture of the two together that sat upon Marik's desk.

"I was surprised. With all of your other lovers, you seemed to be bored. You didn't really love them." Her green eyes glistened with emotion. "But with Ryou...something was different. You loved him; he wasn't just some one to pick up and then kick to the curb."

"Yes..." Marik looked down so Sabre wouldn't see the tiniest amount of glistening in his sharp violet eyes. "...I do love him more than the others."

"That's why I'm going to help you find him, Mariku." Sabre explained, her tone taking a turn for the defiant and bold. "You've lost enough in your life. The least I can do is to help you keep the last thing on this earth you care about."

Marik smiled, a real, full smile and stood up. He shook Sabre's hand gratefully. "Thank you, Sabre."

"Anytime, old friend," She grinned widely. "anytime."

* * *

**The first one to guess who Sabre is based off of will get the next chapter dedicated to them, and an under 1,000 word one shot for anime and characters of their chose. Be aware! If it isn't an anime I know of (which isn't likely as I'm a full blown otaku fan girl) the characters might be OOC, but feel free to guess. Here's a hint: Zero.  
**

**(1) Ironically, this is my little brother's birthday. Oops. I think I just made his birth date a horrible event in this fan fic...sorry, little bro. **

**And, will the man who kidnapped Ryou get a name next chapter? Yes, yes he will, do not fret. I'm getting tired of saying just 'The man', believe it or not. It's driving me insane.**

**R&amp;R, and no hate, please. I'm only twelve so my writing isn't that good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**;-; *after over 20 days, she finally updates***

**So sorry people! It's just been so hard to update! My mom isn't fond of me writing, apparently, but she'll probably come around. :3 Anyway, prepare yourself for a chapter of epic proportions! Also, a friend of mine (the oh-so lovely Misstress Melody) suggested I make Bakura Ryou's brother and then throw Thiefshipping somewhere into this. If you dislike Thiefshipping...well...you must dislike Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged and LittleKuriboh.**

**But, Deathshipping is first and foremost in this, so have no fear, Deathshippers! (Also, why the heck is it called Deathshipping?! DEATH?! WHY THE HECK IS DEATH IN THERE?!)**

**Thanks to -**

**AllMyShipsSink**

**Time-Stopping-9990**

**Ely-Yami**

**for following, favoriting or reviewing my story. I appreciate all of you people! Even those random guests who just click on the story and do nothing else, I appreciate you guys for even giving my lowly story a chance. Thank you peoples so much!  
**

**~Anna (My friend Emily signed her name for some reason, lmao)  
**

* * *

"No, stop! You'll regret it!" Ryou protested as the older male drew closer, putting his hands up in front of his face in a manner of self defense. "T-Trust me!"

"And what will I regret?" The man asked with genuine curiosity, pausing in his footsteps in order to hear what Ryou had to say. He sneered. "That I got a piece of a little cutie like you?"

"N-No, I m-mean that...if you touch me...it'll be..." The British youth swallowed with nervousness and willed himself to continue and say the one word he hated yet feared so much. "...rape."

"And why should I care?"

Ryou's eyes widened at the blunt and uncaring tone the man held, but pushed on nonetheless. "What if it was M-miss S-S-secret in my p-place?" Though his voice grew stronger, it lowered in volume. "Would you want her to suffer?"

This seemed to deter the man. The lust in his eyes faded, and to Ryou's shock, were suddenly replaced with tears that quickly found their way to both the man's cheeks and Ryou's shirt as the man held him close, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry!" He cried with anguish, clutching the boy tighter as if he was a life line to sanity. "I didn't mean to threaten you! I just miss her so much, and I-I..."

Ryou felt sympathy for the poor man and whispered softly, "You what?"

"I was jealous of you and Marik." He sniffed a little and leaned back, sitting in front of Ryou and wiping the tears from his face. "He found love so easily. True love. But me? I haven't met one person who truly cares for me. And now, since I've done this, Secret's going to hate me...no...no...NO!"

The man began sobbing again, rolling on the floor and clutching his stomach. Ryou would've moved to help him, but he was bound and could not. All he could do was offer the man encouragement and advice.

"What's your name?" The white-haired boy asked kindly, inching closer to the man who, only moments ago, had threatened to defile him. He couldn't help it. Marik had been in a similar state as this man had, and so he had a soft spot for such a thing.

"Subaru..." The man replied with slight surprise, wondering why the boy he'd kidnapped would ask him such a thing. He didn't deserve sympathy whatsoever, so why was Ryou being kind to him? And to think, he'd wanted to hurt the youth...

"Well, Mr Subaru, you didn't harm me, so I don't think Marik will be that angry." Ryou smiled brightly. "And Miss Secret will no doubt forgive you if I tell her that you didn't harm me and that you didn't mean anything you did. You were just sad and missed her."

Subaru nodded and offered Ryou a weak smile. "Thank you, Ryou. Hold on, I'll be back in a few minutes with food for you. You haven't eaten in awhile, right?"

Ryou nodded and continued smiling, watching Subaru as he exited the room.

_He isn't such a bad person after all. He just needs a little love. (1)_

"Well well, if it isn't the little cutie."

Ryou's eyes widened in confusion and slight fear (due to the lust in the voice) and turned his head towards the door way. Subaru's partner, who Ryou didn't know the name of, stood there with a piece of cloth in his hand and a small card board box in the other.

"Subaru been hogging you all to himself, it seems." The man remarked nonchalantly, a sadistic grin painted onto his features. "But, now it's my turn, and I won't go so easy on you. Subaru's rather soft, to be honest, so you probably can't take me, can you?"

The boy's eyes widened and he quickly began pushing himself away from the man, knowing there wasn't anyway he could negotiate with him. The man advanced, ignoring the pleading tone Ryou used as he begged him to stay away.

"Now, where's the fun in that?"

* * *

"Sabre."

The woman looked up in confusion. "Yes, Marik? I'm trying to speak with the police, but they won't answer."

"That's because the police station never listens to anyone."

Both adults turned their heads in confusion and looked at the door way. Malik, Marik's younger twin brother, stood there with a nonchalant look on his face. He was holding his school bag in one head and a medic kit in the other. The medic kit was obviously for the scrapes on his legs and face, which were bleeding.

"What happened to you?" Marik asked with a slightly worried tone, though he tried to mask the emotion. Sabre picked up on it, however, and sent him a smile before turning back to look at his younger brother with the same worried expression.

"The kids at school kept accusing me of being a terrorist.(2)" Malik answered quietly, turning his head the other direction so his brother wouldn't see the tears sparkling in his eyes. "...and so they beat me up. But not a lot, because they had to go somewhere else, apparently. "

"I'm so sorry..." Sabre whispered quietly, knowing how the the boy felt. She'd been bullied due to her light complexion, with her blonde hair, pale skin, and green eyes.

"It's fine." The boy answered with the most nonchalant tone he could muster. He then looked at his brother with a curious expression. "So, why are you trying to contact the police station?"

Marik looked at Sabre hesitantly, as if silently asking her if he should break the news to Malik. The boy was close to Ryou, after all. Sabre nodded slowly, not quite sure herself.

"Ryou's missing, but we know who took him."

"He's missing?!" Malik exclaimed worriedly, violet eyes wide with shock. "But why?!"

"Revenge, I believe." Sabre answered. She noticed Malik's confused expression and quickly smiled apologetically. "Forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sabre, one of Marik's friends. Pleased to meet you...Malik, correct?"

Marik smiled as he watched his younger brother and his friend shake hands. Malik had been far too young to know what had happened so many years ago, and so Marik never reminded him. It wasn't something his brother wanted to remember, no doubt.

"So, what are we going to do?" Malik asked softly, bringing his knees to his chest.

"Well, for one, you're going to have to stay indoors." Marik instructed firmly, rolling his eyes when Malik groaned with protest. "It's for your own good, Malik. If he went after Ryou, he might come after you."

"Your brother's right, sweet heart." Sabre added quickly, trying to convince Malik as well. The blonde still looked hesitant, despite their prodding. "I'm sure he knows what's best for you. We wouldn't want anything happening to you while we search for Ryou, right?"

The youth sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. But what do I do while you're gone? Won't I be alone in the house?"

"Aside from the plethora of servants and guards, no." Marik answered sarcastically, grinning when his brother glared. "Kidding. But, you could always stay with Bakura. He'd probably be glad to have you over."

"Does he know about Ryou?"

"Yes," Marik sighed with reluctance. "He didn't take it very well. You probably could 'cheer him up'."

"Alright, I'll go talk with him on the phone." Malik announced, bouncing up from the floor and running out of the living room. Marik smiled slightly and turned towards Sabre, who was smiling as well.

* * *

**Wow! A non- angst-y ending! Amazing! *gasps in shock* **

**(1) It's like the tree from Charlie Brown! ALL IT NEEDED WAS A LITTLE LOVE! Learn from this people, learn. Most of the time, all a lot of people need is a little love. ^.^**

**(2) I know how Malik feels because I've gotten bullied for a similar reason. I'm French (I have an accent, so that's how people know), and every time certain people see me, they go, "We saved your people during World War 2, but where were you when _we _needed _you_?" And many other racist comments. Pricks. :P  
**

**Please review! I only have 1! ONE! Though it is from one of the greatest peoples ever, but still, I'd like more of you great peoples to review! Keep in mind that I'm only 12 and my first language was French, not English, so think before you type. **


End file.
